El beso de la muerte
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo tercer relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Solamente Black Star era el único que los podía llevar a una a(des)ventura donde terminarían: perdidos, hambrientos, en otra dimensión, malditos, casi ultrajados y con problemas mentales de por vida. Oh, hermoso verano por delante les esperaba." Décimo tercer participante: Owl-Gains People


**Bienvenidos todos al concurso** del Fandom una semana más,** (volad confetis, volad) **

**¡bienvenidos al Reto!**

* * *

**Noticias, noticias. **Aquí comienza una nueva semana, de sábado a sábado, nuestro próximo participante optará a ganar el premio del concurso con su relato. Aquel, de los 20 participantes que en su semana haya obtenido más reviews válidos (reviews de autores de FF): gana. (Simple and clean... ¡Maldito Kingdom Hearts!) Pero recordad que todos podéis comentar lo que deseéis con la cuenta que queráis, en el fic que queráis (aunque si ayudáis a ganar al de dicha semana del concurso, más importancia tenéis) que todos merecemos ser leídos y escuchados. (Vaya que sí.) **¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguirnos y por seguir participando con vuestros reviewcillos mientras leéis a nuestros concursantes!**

Como siempre, y como ha hecho este participante: podéis enviarme las palabras dedicadas a vuestros lectores. (I don't eat people. Bell Star is not a titan, _just a ravioli_.) Pronto subiré el especial para el Reto en unos de mis fics, si a alguno os apetece (que no sea participante del concurso, ¡ojo!) promocionarlo mencionándolo en alguno de vuestros fics que subáis o actualicéis. Nosotros haremos lo mismo con esos fics, hablando de ellos y sus autores en estas presentaciones. (_Thanks._)

* * *

Y ahora, ¡a lo importante!

Esperemos que el** relato número trece **no haga honor a la mala fortuna de dicho número y al contrario, que traiga mucha. Aquí os presento a nuestro **décimo tercer concursante.** Su nombre es **Owl-Gains People. Y nos trae su fic, **llamado:** El beso de la muerte. **(¿Alguien ha perdido un búho? Pasillo 3.) Esperamos que os se una lectura grata. Os dejo con el participante, os ha dejado unas frases escritas solo para vosotros. (Nos vemos, ¡mucha suerte a todos!)

**"En este concurso, esta es mi obra. Es tal vez un reflejo de mi mente extraña y trillada, no lo sé, no sé si será de su agrado. Espero que les guste y les divierta casi tanto como me divertí yo al escribirla en unas noches de insomnio. Disfruten de la lectura. **

**Soy un pequeño búho, que busca ganarse a sus lectores de forma especial :3"**

**Owl-Gains People**

* * *

**El beso de la muerte**

En un día normal en Death City te enfrentas a todo tipo de criaturas; entre ellos se encuentran: los _kishins_, las brujas, los _gatos-brujas_, los ratones-brujas, el rey kishin, tus compañeros armas de la clase, hombres lobo, etc.

Y eso da la siguiente operación: Death City, más enemigos que lo atacan, más Black Star hiperactivo, es igual a: Una batalla épica digna de cualquier libro o película de acción en la historia de la humanidad (Según Black Star).

Pero, conste, este era un día raro. El día extremadamente fuera de lo normal en que no había nada. Ni siquiera uno solo de esos bichos raros, que atacaban la ciudad dos veces al día, se aparecía hoy. Y por si fuera poco, toda la tabla de misiones (desde las más fáciles hasta las más complicadas) estaba agotada y/o hurtada por otro grupo de personas.

Lo que nos deja un Black Star hiperactivo y aburrido hasta la muerte que no tiene nada que hacer.

Es por eso que decidió pasar el día de hoy junto con sus amigos… No, específicamente: es por eso que decidió arrastrar a sus amigos en esta loca y ¡ÉPICA! (A todo pulmón.) búsqueda de los malos más malos que se esconden dentro de las rocas. Obviamente, Tsubaki no le iba a decir que eso era técnicamente imposible de lograr y que no era "dentro de las rocas" sino que es "debajo de las piedras"; se lo dejaría a Kid para que lo explicase. Ahora no estaba de humor.

—¡Mono estúpido, fíjate por dónde vas!

—¿Yo?, ¡_Nah_, no puedes hablarme así, rayitas! ¡Yo estoy caminando por mi propio camino, tú fíjate por dónde vas y ni te atrevas a pisar el piso que el gran _ore-sama _está recorriendo! ¡Vete que nadie te invitó!

—Para tú información, por sí no te has dado cuenta te voy a señalar unos ocho puntos clave. Primero: Tú nos arrastraste aquí. Segundo: ¡SOLO HAY UN CAMINO! Tercero: No hay ninguna luz por lo que no te puedo ver. Cuart-

—¡USTEDES DOS, CÁLLENSE!

Es en este momento en que Maka entra a escena, con un libro sacado de otra dimensión, para golpear a esos dos en la cabeza. Tristemente no golpeo a las personas que eran las causantes de su ira. Golpeó a su pobre arma que solo estaba tratando de encontrar a su amigo para matarlo él mismo (porque eso hacen los grandes amigos) y a la pobre de Patty que estaba dando saltitos en el aire para ver si podía alcanzar el techo.

—Oh, dios —suspiró por millonésima vez Tsubaki, la única cuerda que quedaba en el grupo.

"¿Por qué?" Simple. Porque ya nadie estaba en sus cabales luego de dos días enteros, sin descanso de una búsqueda sin sentido que, siendo honestos, nadie quería participar.

Aunque viendo el lado positivo de esto, no terminó como la anterior vez en que Black Star estaba aburrido. Ese fue un evento que cobró la inocencia de muchas personas, y también el pensamiento lógico de más de un medio de la población en Death City.

"¿Qué pasó ese día?"

Se puede resumir en que Black Star rompió más que una sola regla de la naturaleza. No, las rompió todas.

Pero dejando de lado esa escena retrospectiva que arruinaría toda la trama de esta a(des)ventura, haciéndoles perder por completo el hilo de la historia, diremos que fue el peor día que alguna vez tuvo el mundo, y fin. Volviendo de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraban todos los (des)afortunados que participaban en esta expedición:

Maka ahora estaba disculpándose con su arma, Liz estaba gateando (muy a disgusto) y con las manos en el aire esperaba encontrar a su hermana desmayada. Sino lo conseguía siempre existía el plan F. Al final rozó una cosa blandita, (rogando que fuera su hermana y no un monstruo) comenzó a darle golpecitos para que se despertara. Tras unos segundos, escuchó un quejido y después el inconfundible bostezo de su hermana resonó por las paredes.

—¡Sigan caminando, seguro que ahora sí que encontraremos a una bruja! —gritó, obviamente, Black Star. Él único ser en ese lugar que estaba aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Eso fue lo que dijiste la vez anterior!

—¡Cállate, rayitas! Seguro que esta vez si encontramos a una bruja, ¡y le patearé el trasero muy fuerte por atreverse a huir de mi gran presencia!

Kid estaba cansado de llevarle la contraria a Black Star. Por lo que solo respondió con un vago "Sí…", y siguió caminando mientras planeaba como matar a Black Star sin que nadie se diese cuenta que fue él quien lo hizo… Tal vez si culpaba a la bruja…

Claro, si existía esa bruja en primer lugar.

Solo caminaban por los alrededores de Death City un momento, para que al siguiente estén en _quien-sabe-donde_ del mundo, dentro de alguna selva tipo amazónica, y terminaran frente a algún tipo de monumento cuadrado.

Con Black Star todo era posible. Todo, absolutamente todo era posible a su lado. Incluso revivir al gato muerto de la vecina anciana que ahora le odia porque mató a su gato y lo revivió como un _zombi_ como cerebros.

Kid no sabía cómo termino aquí, qué hizo para merecer tan terrible tortura. Estaba seguro que no había matado nada simétrico en su vida. Una vez cuando era más pequeño tal vez. Siendo honestos el año pasado…

De la nada, terminó chocando contra la espalda del culpable de todo este embrollo (Black Star); estaba a punto de gritarle por detenerse sin avisar, pero las personas que iban detrás le estaban haciendo un emparedado… Un emparedado nada simétrico.

A penas todos retrocedieron, Black Star gritó:

—¡Corred!

Nadie hizo protesta cuando escucharon un sonido de piedra romperse. Rápidamente, todos salieron corriendo por el estrecho corredor, no hubo quien pisara los zapatos de alguien por atrás y se los quitase por accidente. Al salir de la estructura cuadrada (para gran pesadilla de Kid) todo ese cubo inmenso, completamente simétrico, cayó en pedazos al suelo.

—¡No! —gritó con angustia Kid mientras caía al suelo de rodillas lanzando lágrimas y maldiciendo a todos.

—¡MIS ZAPATOS NUEVOS! —chilló con angustia Liz, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas lanzando lágrimas y maldiciendo a todos, de igual forma.

Black comenzó a reírse de la nada, Kid lo vio como un insulto a esa magnífica estructura que se había destruido; Liz lo vio como otra de sus formas raras de expresar su superioridad, ambos (Liz convertida en arma y Kid utilizándola) le dieron una golpiza. Le dispararon como si no hubiera mañana. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sabían si habría un mañana.

—Oigan —atrajo la atención Tsunaki, la única que parecía todavía cuerda, al grupo que se estaba peleando—, ¿dónde están Maka y Soul?

Liz, Kid y Black Star de inmediato perdieron el color al no ver en ningún lado a sus amigos. Hasta Patty estaba entre ellos tirada en el suelo y riendo.

—Por favor díganme que no los dejamos en el cubo —rogó Liz.

* * *

Media hora de búsqueda después, les encontraron.

Se podía decir que no estaban en las mejores condiciones que se puede encontrar a una persona que quedó atrapada en medio de un derrumbe, pero tampoco estaban en las malas. Al menos no estaban muertos…

Kid estaba cargando a Maka al estilo nupcial y Black Star estaba cargando a Soul al estilo "SOY-UN-DIOS-QUE-PUEDE-CARGAR-LO-QUE-SEA" o algo así estaba gritando. Nadie le estaba prestando atención. Su prioridad, la más importante de todas, era llevar a sus amigos al lugar más cercano con un hospital lo antes posible. Pero eso sin duda era un problema ya que ni sabían dónde se encontraban.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Liz se estaba quejando de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y también estaba entrando en la histeria por ver tanto bicho en un solo lugar; por otro lado Patty estaba emocionada de los pequeños insectos que se encontraban por ahí. Conforme todos continuaban, se dieron cuenta con gran sorpresa de que el cielo se estaba aclarando y no oscureciendo, eso los desconcertaba porque estaban seguros de que entraron de mañana al _templo-cubo._

Estaban cansados y muy agotados física y mentalmente como para plantarse una teoría así que lo dejaron en que el _templo-cubo_ era mágico y ya.

Dos y media horas de caminata sin descanso más tarde, no encontraron ni rastro de civilización pero por suerte se toparon con un camino de tierra, así que estaban cerca de encontrar a alguna persona.

—¡Nunca encontraremos nada! —gritó Liz, muy triste y cansada. Dos segundos después Black Star levantó unas hojas de árbol que tapaban su camino y en la lejanía podían ver unas casas—. Me retracto.

* * *

Resultó que el camino que habían escogido caminar, les llevo a un remoto y alejado pueblito que tenía avances tecnológicos de primera (ni hasta tu ¡Pad les superaba) pero aún creían y se vestían como personas de la antigüedad. No los vestidos pomposos y las pelucas falsas no, sino como si fueran de una tribu perdida de América antes de la llegada de Colon. Por increíble que pareciese, había vacas en el camino y también pollitos, Patty los estaba persiguiendo.

Kid, autoproclamado líder del grupo, decidió entablar una conversación con las personas de ese lugar… No salió tan bien como él esperaba.

—Es por eso que necesitamos de su ayuda, jefe de… La tribu. —terminó Kid un poco vacilante. El ancianito petizo con nariz de pinocho y aretes gigantes le estaba mirando raro, no en el buen sentido; en el horrible sentido.

—Claro, claro~ querido~—El ancianito raro le pasó un brazo por encima de su cuello. Kid juraba que la habitación se había puesto aun más fría de lo normal—. Todo lo que tú y tus muy hermosos amigos quieran.

—S-Sí, está bien. Saldré para… Avisarles de que ahora pueden —intentó desprenderse de la mano del anciano—, llevar a mis dos amigos a su hospital. Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera irme.

—Oh… Pero no creo que a tus amigos les importe un poco la espera —Aun sin quitar su mano de su hombro, sacó de entre sus trajes una caja—. Toma, son lo que ustedes deben de conocer como chocolates de la más alta calidad.

Kid tragó duro y aceptó la caja del anciano.

—Los probaré más tarde. Ahora sino es mucha molestia… Yo… Tengo que —Al final logró despegarse la mano del anciano—, irme. Adiós.

El anciano le guiñó un ojo, dándole ganas de vomitar a Kid. Y le mando un beso, dándole aun más ganas de vomitar.

—Adiós~, querido.

Kid podía luchar contra cualquier enemigo del planeta, no importa que tan feo, horrible o asimétrico fuese, ni miedo a las brujas tenía. Ningún kishin o el mismísimo rey kishin le había dado miedo. Nunca. Ningún ser vivo.

Pero ese anciano… Oh, Shinigami-sama… Ese anciano fue la cosa más aterradora que nunca antes hubiera experimentado en toda la vida.

_Por eso_, llegó tan rápido a la casa en la que se estaban quedando. Por eso, cerró todas las puertas, ventanas, cortinas que tenía ese lugar. Por eso, decidió ocultar esos "chocolates" debajo del sofá. Por eso, esa noche durmió con la luz prendida. Por eso, iba a matar a Black Star.

Ya estaba planeando su muerte, sería una perfecta obra maestra simétrica. Estaba seguro que nunca antes deseó la venganza con tanta fuerza como ahora mismo.

Black Star plañiría por misericordia.

"¡PLAÑIRÍA!"

* * *

El sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte; llegó justo a una ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas abiertas. Por lo que los rayos del sol estaban entrando con su mayor gloria, esos rayos caían e iluminaban la figura de Maka, quien agarró su almohada y trató de evitar esos rayos del sol.

—¡Quiero dormir! —se quejó a, bueno al sol.

Maka siempre se levantaba temprano, era responsable pero desde que comenzó esta a(des)ventura lo único que quería era poder dormir dos días y seguir con su _semi-perfecta_ vida como estudiante de Shibusen. Así que entiendan porque estaba de mal humor.

Solo cuando Maka se rindió y decidió que aunque tenía buenas razones para que el día nunca llegara y jamás tendría que abandonar esa cómoda cama, inevitablemente el mundo seguía girando, o algo así.

Así que salió de la cama para saber en qué extraño lío estaban metidos esta vez. Recorrió la casa y notó (para su gran frustración y sorpresa) que todas las cortinas de las demás habitaciones estaban cerradas, "genial".

Se sentó en el sofá y decidió ver que canales podría tener este pequeño pueblito, porque para algo estaba esa televisión de pantalla plana gigante en el medio de la sala; apenas su trasero tocó el sofá, sintió ese mueble más incómodo de lo que debería ser, rodando los ojos pensó que cierta persona con el cabello azul tendría algo que ver.

Se paró y revisó debajo de los cojines, nada. Todo estaba en orden, nada fuera de lugar u otro cadáver de gato oculto debajo de los cojines.

Solo cuando se agachó y miro debajo del sofá, para su asombro encontró una caja oculta debajo. Intentó agarrarlo con las manos pero estaba muy lejos. Levantándose, fue a buscar una escoba.

Cuando lo consiguió y tuvo la caja en sus manos, notó que era un poco pesada pero no tanto como para que tuviese joyas de oro o algo de considerable valor, también no hacía mucho ruido cuando lo agitaba. Por lo que no era arroz o tal vez algún tubérculo que fue puesto ahí por error.

Su curiosidad no pudo más y abrió la caja.

Dentro había chocolates con forma de corazón, los típicos que aparecen en las tiendas para san Valentín. También había una nota entre los bombones, la curiosidad venció de nuevo y decidió leerla.

"**Para ti, y si gustas compártelo con tus amigos para que todos tengan una muy bella y movida noche. ;D"**

—Vale, esto es perturbador.

Maka miró a todos los lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca, salió fuera de la casa y buscó en todas direcciones para ver tal vez al dueño de la caja. Encogiéndose de hombros le resto un poco de importancia.

Tal vez si su cerebro no estaba gritando. "¡COMIDA, MAKA!" Lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de llevar uno de esos chocolates de procedencia desconocida a su boca, para ver qué tal sabían.

—Vaya, estos chocolates están muy ricos —habló con la boca llena, y de inmediato se comió otro más, y también otro—. Nadie está despierto y la puerta de Kid tiene una cerca de púas a su alrededor, así que ellos se lo pierden.

Se metió otro chocolate a la boca.

—De seguro van a llorar y estarán diciendo: "Maka, ¿porqué no nos guardaste aunque sea uno solito?" Y yo les diré: "porque así es la vida." _Jeje_, tal vez me besen los pies —En este punto Maka, riéndose, sentía que el sofá la estaba tragando.

"_¿Los sofás tienen vida? No importa, ¡quiere mis chocolates!". _Pensó Maka, luchó contra un cojín que terminó al otro lado de la habitación.

"_Hace calor…" _Pensó Maka mientras comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos y también las medias.

—Oh, mis pies son más grandes. No, no, ¡mis pies están creciendo! ¡Me van a aplastar! ¡Ayuda!

En ese momento entró Tsubaki corriendo, porque tenía miedo de que algo estuviera atacando a su amiga. Lo que encontró fue a Maka tirada en el suelo moviendo sus manos y pies como si hiciera un ángel de nieve, con miles y miles de pelusas de los cojines cayendo lentamente desde el techo.

—Ah… ¿Maka?—llamó dudosa.

—¡Mira _Tsubasa_, está nevando! —gritó Maka, mientras se lanzaba contra la muy confundida Tsubaki—. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

Tsubaki se separó de Maka para verla mejor y asegurarse que su amiga no estaba delirando. Quién sabe como afectaba esos medicamentos de este pueblo al sistema de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar.

Estaba mirando el techo, y notó que había una estrella ¿O era una torta?

—No, estoy bien _Tsuna_. Pero me puedes bajar la torta del techo con tu poder.

Ahora Tsubaki estaba muy preocupada.

—Maka, creo que no te encuentras bien.

—No, estoy bien. ¿No ve, Maka? —habló Maka dirigiéndose a su mano.

Tsubaki estaba segura de que algo estaba mal. Sin más decidió buscar a Kid por ayuda.

* * *

—¿Y la encontraste así?

—Sí.

—¿Dijo algo más aparte de cambiarte el nombre?

—Sí, que debo de dejar de ser tan ciega y buscarme a otro amor que no sea alguien llamado_ Ichigo_ porque es obvio que está enamorado de una tal _Rukia_ que si sirve para algo, fue ahí cuando se quedó diciéndome _Orihime_.

—Ya veo.

Kid, ¿estará bien?

Kid miró a su compañera y amiga del Shibusen. Maka estaba recolectando la pelusa del suelo y cantaba algo extraño sobre comer dulces de fuego.

Suspiró y vio como Tsubaki tenía algunas heridas en sus brazos por pasar su barrera a prueba de ancianos pedófilos.

—Siendo sincero, no tengo ni idea de porque esta así —pensó en todo lo que pudo haber causado esto. Pero solo imaginaba que tal vez fuese un efecto de algún medicamento que le dieron para que puedan curar su herida.

—¿Por qué están ahí con una expresión pensativa? —dijo una voz que resultó ser de Soul, quien recién se había levantado de la cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Tsubaki—. ¿No te sientes raro? ¿O crees que eres una nube?

Soul los miró extrañado por un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta que su _**Meister**_ estaba en suelo, jugando con algún tipo de pelusa.

—¡Ya está! —dijo de la nada Maka, haciendo que los tres presentes saltaran un poco—. ¡Ahora si podré hacerlo! —gritó Maka llena de alegría.

—Ah…

—¡Ábrete, puerta del perrito lindo de nieve! —exclamó con entusiasmo, extendiendo su mano que tenía una llave de_ quien-sabe-donde-salió._

Los minutos de silencio pasaron. Todos se sentían incómodos.

—Ah… Maka —rompió el silencio Soul.

—¡Sh! Ya viene —murmuró Maka, con la mirada concentrada en algún punto de la pared.

—¿Por qué esta así? —preguntó en un susurro Soul a Kid y a Tsubaki. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza.

Más minutos de silenció pasaron y nada sucedió.

Las tres personas cuerdas que estaban paradas decidieron irse para dejar un rato a solas a Maka, para poder hablar en la cocina.

Una vez todos dentro, Soul pidió que le contaran todo lo sucedido. Desde la parte en donde entraron al cubo hasta en donde Maka finalmente terminó chiflada.

Kid fue el que contestó:

—Black Star hizo algo y termino derribando esa gloriosa estructura —se limpió algunas lágrimas traicioneras que cayeron por su rostro al recordar el cubo—. Todos salimos pero Maka y tú os quedásteis atrapados dentro. Cuando os sacamos de entre los escombros, estaban muy heridos así que vagamos por la selva hasta encontrar un camino de tierra que nos condujo a este pueblo y a ese anciano…

—¿Cuál anciano? —preguntó el arma al ver la expresión de profundo terror que se estaba dibujando en el rostro de Kid. Pareciera que se habían encontrado con otra versión de _**Excalibur**_.

—No importa. Lo que sucede es que este pueblo tiene una tecnología muy avanzada, los llevamos a un hospital para que los puedan curar.

—Creíamos que tal vez algo que les dieron hizo que Maka esté actuando así —completó Tsubaki.

—Pero eso ahora está descartado —anunció Kid.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo las armas.

—Porque tú —señaló a Soul—, no estás actuando como ella —abrió la puerta de la cocina y señaló a Maka que seguía sin mover un solo músculo desde que la dejaron.

—Ajá.

En ese momento sonó el sonido de una puerta siendo tirada contra el suelo. Los tres ya se imaginaban quien era la persona que hizo ese sonido, se prepararon para la llegada de los gritos, pero para su sorpresa no hubo ninguno.

Escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la sala. Luego una exclamación de:

—¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!? —Por parte de la voz de Liz.

—¡WINRY! —escucharon gritar, por parte de Maka.

Los tres suspiraron y salieron de la cocina.

Todos se quedaron en _shock_ al ver lo que Maka había hecho: un círculo gigante que tenía dibujados con un crayón, símbolos extraños en todo alrededor… En el techo.

—¡Hola! —saludó Maka.

—Oh, dios.

—_Prusia_, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿y Ludwig? —preguntó a Soul mientras le jalaba del pantalón. El susodicho miraba a Maka con confusión total.

"Según sé; Prusia es, o era antes un país." Pensó Soul, recordando sus años en la escuela normal y corriente que en momentos como estos realmente llegaba a extrañar de una forma un tanto perturbadora. Su hermano se reiría en su cara.

—Maka, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Liz, ya más relajada.

—Sí, _Bielorrusia_.

Nadie habló.

—¿No deberías estar en otra misión para conquistar a Rusia? —preguntó Maka apuntando a… Kid, haciendo referencia de que Rusia era Kid; todo el mundo recién despierto estaba muy confuso, y aun más confuso que antes porque Maka los estaba llamando con nombres de países…

—¡Reunión en la cocina! ¡Otra vez! —ordenó Kid. Todos estaban de acuerdo.

Maka seguía en la sala dando saltos de un sofá a otro y gritando "¡El piso quema, Yukio!" y utilizando un paraguas (de quién sabe donde lo sacó) como una espada contra algún enemigo invisible al que se estaba enfrentando.

Mientras todos estaban _ocul- planeando_ como detener a Maka; Black Star acababa de despertar, pero no estaba gritando ni nada. "¿A qué se debía este extraño fenómeno?" Simple, ayer antes de ir a la casa que le estaban ofreciendo a los lugareños, fue a buscar a Kid que estaba tardando un poco. Pero luego le daba un poco de flojera tener que ir a buscar a rayitas y decidió irse a pasear por ahí para ver qué cosas extrañas tenía este lugar.

Tsubaki no lo acompañaba porque tenía que cuidar de sus amigos y asegurarse que despertasen bien.

Black Star, siendo honesto consigo mismo, también se preocupaba por sus amigos y se sentía mal por dejarlos abandonados dentro de ese templo que se derrumbaba, y no darse cuenta. Se supone que siendo una muy fuerte e imponente persona que superaba a Dios podría hacerle frente a quién sea. El no poder evitar ese incidente le molestaba y le hacía recordar que (con mucho pesar) aún era un humano.

—Mierda —maldijo nuestro muy amado personaje de pelo azul mientras paseaba por las calles—. Por eso no me gusta tener pensamientos profundos.

Por ese otro motivo estaba paseando, para distraerse. Cuando de repente, se topó con una chica y otros niños estaban lanzando piedras muy desesperadamente a una laguna.

Le llamó la atención y decidió ver qué era lo que sucedía en ese lugar. Al acercarse, notó que el agua de esa laguna era de un color extraño, parecía verde, pero un verde muy horrendo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó a los niños que se encontraban ahí, solo uno de ellos se detuvo y volteó la mirada; era la única chica del grupo.

—¡Señor, ayúdenos! —gritó en tono de angustia desesperadamente. Agarró la mano de Black Star y le atrajo más cerca de la orilla— ¡_Ajayu_ cayó a la laguna de _Aka_! ¡Por favor, nosotros no podemos hacer que salga! —la niña relató con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te preocupes, ahora que yo —se apuntó a sí mismo— llegué no hay nada que temer. ¡Porque soy el gran Black Star!

Y sin más, Black se quitó los zapatos y la mayor parte de sus ropas para poder meterse en la laguna. Apenas su piel tocó el agua supo porque los niños no entraban… ¡El agua estaba endemoniadamente fría!

Lanzó un grito y trató de acostumbrarse. No pudo y su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo la voz de la niña, que se encontraba un poco más cerca de la orilla.

—¡Po-Por supu-puesto que esto-oy bi-bien! —tartamudeó—. ¡Esta-ta agua no es-está tan frí-frí-fría! _¡N-yaj-ajaja-aja-a-ja!_ —Los tartamudeos no ayudaban a que los niños confiasen en ñel; en cambio, todos se miraron al mismo tiempo pensando exactamente igual: está mintiendo.

—Yo, no lo creo… —contradijo uno de los niños, uno que tenía un sombrero hecho de lo que parecía piel de tigre.

—¡Bu-Bueno! ¿Cómo-mo es tu-tu ma-mascota? —preguntó Black Star, mientras se concentraba en ver algún animal en el agua.

La niña le miró confusa.

—_Ajayu_ no es mi mascota, es mi hermanito —susurró en un tono bajo, más lagrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos. Los niños se aglomeraron a su alrededor y le dedicaron a Black Star unas caras de poco amigos.

Si las miradas matarán, Black Star ya estaría más de dos mil metros bajos tierra y no precisamente por los niños.

—¡LO-LO SI-SIENTO, M-MI ER-ERRO-OR! —se disculpó de inmediato. Apresuró a encontrar al hermano de la niña, se sumergió en lo profundo para poder ver algún cuerpo; lamentablemente, por el color del agua lo único que distinguía era el suelo y nada más.

Los segundos pasaban y se convertían en minutos. Yuvo que salir para tomar aire. Y otra vuelta, se sumergía para poder buscar al niño. Sus piernas y brazos se entumecían por culpa del agua helada, sentía que la temperatura disminuía a cada momento más y más.

"Maldita laguna" Pensó. Salió una vez más para respirar, los niños y la niña seguían en la orilla.

—No-No se-se pre-preo-cupen —les sonrió, intentando elevar sus ánimos—, so-so-lo u-un po-poco má-ás.

—Es mi culpa—susurró la niña de repente—, si no le hubiera dicho que me dejara sola no se abría metido en la laguna de _Aka_ —lloró.

Black Star al mirar a la niña volvió a sumergirse en la laguna. Todavía más profundo, y también mucho más tiempo para buscar a ese crío, "¡porque lo encontraría no importa qué!"

Aguantó un poco más, incluso cuando sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno y su garganta ardía por haber aspirado un poco de agua por error. Y mientras buscaba, notó una luz que llevaba hasta una cueva submarina. Black Star decidió buscar dentro de la cueva por el niño. Tal vez ahí había un lugar con oxígeno y el muchacho se ocultaba ahí. Black se negaba a aceptar que ya estuviese muerto. Nadaba más y más pero sus brazos no se movían bien porque estaban muy entumecidos.

"Vamos, ¡esto no es nada para alguien como yo!" Se regañó a sí mismo, y cuando llegó a la cueva… Nada, la luz había desaparecido.

Lo próximo que sintió fue un tirón y una presión en sus pies; y de repente, ya estaba de nuevo en la orilla de la laguna.

Hizo lo único que se puede hacer en un momento tan extraño como este, de aparecer de un lugar a otro sin saber qué demonios sucedió: Estornudó.

Y luego:

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —se preguntó en voz alta, después se dio cuenta de la pequeña mano que le estaba dando empujoncitos en su hombro derecho.

—Disculpe, señor —Era la niña.

—Volveré a la laguna a seguir buscando. Tranquila, aun no me he rendido.

—Bueno, es que —la niña miró sus pies y un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas—… _Ajayu_ dice: Gracias.

—¿Eh? —Black Star no entendía nada, no había nadie más aparte de esos otros niños, la niña y él presentes. Ninguna nueva persona estaba cerca.

—Aun no veo a tu hermano alrededor.

—Ah, él es un poco tímido —La niña se movió un poco para dejar ver un puntito de luz que estaba flotando, y luego apareció un niño. Obviamente, un fantasma. Oh, Shinigami—… Vamos, discúlpate, el señor hizo todo para encontrarte.

Black Star aún tenía problemas para manejar esto.

—_Lo siento por todo, es que… ¡Lo siento! —_El niño volvió a transformarse en una luz flotante y a esconderse detrás de su hermana.

—Sé que esto debe ser nuevo para usted —habló la voz de un anciano a sus espaldas. Era un anciano muy pequeño y con una nariz muy grande. Los niños se ocultaron detrás de Black Star en fila—. En este mundo, las almas pueden visitar a las personas y pasar tiempo con los que quieren, si quieren pueden volver o no, eso depende del alma.

—Oh, ¿y usted me está contando esto porque…?

—El niño había muerto hace tiempo.

Black Star sentía que podía volver a respirar una vez más.

—¡Anciano extraño me acaba de quitar un enorme peso de encima! —exclamó feliz, dando un golpe al viejo que le movió un poco en otra dirección por la fuerza. Y lo niños rieron entre dientes, Black Star también. Hasta que—... Pero aun no lo entiendo del todo.

—¿Qué, chico viajero y acompañante del otro moreno muy lindo? —preguntó el anciano sin mucha sutileza, causando un cierto desagrado en el ambiente.

—¿Por qué la niña y los demás niños lanzaban piedras a la laguna de Chacha?

—_Aka_.

—Lo que sea.

—Bueno, es que esa laguna es una especial, donde los espíritus pueden desaparecer. Si quieren, para siempre. Por eso tiene un color verde, son por todas las almas que ya no existen.

—Ah… ¿¡Espera, qué!?

—Ese lugar es hecho de almas muertas, el agua no es agua es algo como una sustancia que sale de la alma cuando-

El anciano siguió explicando pero Black Star no prestaba atención; no, en cambio por sus pensamientos estaban rondando muchos otros:

"¿Eso significa que entré y me sumergí y casi me ahogué en almas muertas? Acabo de… Oh, eso quiere decir que yo estaba nadando entre miles de cadáveres de personas… Posiblemente me tragué el brazo fantasma de alguien o…"

* * *

Y así fue como se enfermó, claro que le dio a Tsubaki otra versión en donde él era un héroe y todos se arrodillaban ante él. Y por supuesto que no caía enfermo por nadar en lagunas mágicas para salvar niños fantasmas.

Black Star apartó esos pensamientos y recuerdos del otro día, cuando escuchó gritos que venían del salón. Decidió ir a revisar y se topó con una escena un tanto… Extraña. Se trataba de Maka gritando a un tal Levi, que saliera de la cocina porque la tenían rodeada.

—¡Vamos, capitán Levi, salga de la cocina! —gritaba Maka, golpeando la puerta muy desesperada.

—¡POR ULTIMA VEZ, MI NOMBRE ES KID, MAKA!

—Maka —comenzó Black Star. Notó que su voz seguía aún un poco ronca, "genial". Nótese el sarcasmo. Se aclaró la garganta un poco y preguntó—… ¿Volviste a ver anime hasta muy tarde en la noche?

Maka le miró un rato antes de contestar con un pequeño "No", a modo de susurro. Y cayó al suelo de forma más que infantil.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a todos ahí adentro: Liz; Kid; Tsubaki; Soul y Patty. La última comiendo un helado con cara despreocupada.

—Black Star, ¿cómo la detuviste? —inquirió Kid saliendo de la puerta, junto a todos los demás.

—¿Cómo que detenerla? —se preguntó, mirando ahora a Maka quién estaba muy en calma.

—Maka estaba como loca hace unos momentos. No paraba de llamarnos con nombres raros; me dice Prusia, el nombre de un ex-país; a Liz la llamaba Winry, y no paraba de decir cosas de que se case con un tal Edward Eleric.

—Elric.

—Como sea, no importa. Y a mí me decía Levi, y mencionaba a unos titanes que la atacaban.

—Ah, sí. Esos son nombres de algunos personajes de animes. A Maka le gustan en secreto —soltó sin más Black Star, luego fue atacado por una tos.

—¿Te enfermaste?

—No, me atoré con mi saliva —"Sarcasmo"—. ¡Por supuesto que estoy enfermo rayitas!

—¡No me recuerdes mi gran defecto!

—¡Solo son unas rayas!

—¡NO SON SOLO UNAS RAYAS! ¡ALGO DE LO CUAL NUNCA ENTENDERÍAS!

—¡No es mi culpa que no tenga un desorden obsesivo-compulsivo!

—¡CÁLLENSE! —gritó una voz… La voz de Maka. Y a tanto Black Star como a Kid, les dio un _Maka-chop_. Ambos quedaron en el suelo—. Sus peleas me despertaron.

—¡Maka regresaste! —chilló de alegría Patty, mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Regresé? No me fui a ningún lado.

—Es que hace rato no parabas de actuar raro, nos llamabas con nombres extraños y actuabas como una lunática —le contó su arma.

—Ah… Creo que tuvieron la culpa unos chocolates que encontré debajo del sofá.

—¿Chocolate?—preguntó Kid, recuperándose del golpe milagrosamente— ¿Qué chocolate?

—Este… —respondió al apuntar a una caja de bombones abierta, que le era muy familiar a Kid.

El lugar se llenó de silencio.

—Todos alisten sus cosas, nos vamos —ordenó rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? Pero aun ni hemos podido ver el lugar —argumentó Maka, que quería ver más de este extraño pueblo.

—Nos vamos, dije.

—Pero-

—¡QUE NOS VAMOS!

Nadie pudo contradecir a Kid, por lo que se fueron de ese lugar. Ni se pudieron despedir de nadie. Kid los sacó por la parte de atrás de las casas.

Y así continuaron su viaje por la selva.

Y de nuevo, terminaron perdidos, hambrientos y con ganas de volver al pueblo (Todos menos Kid).

—Oye, Kid —habló de la nada Soul.

—¿Si? —contestó Kid, mientras se preguntaba si habían pasado por ese árbol asimétrico antes o no.

—Sé que te puedes comunicar con tu padre de alguna otra manera que no sea con un espejo.

—Sí, y eso que tiene que ver con lo que nos sucede en este momento —Kid estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado por el árbol asimétrico más de cuatro veces.

—Me preguntaba si no podrías llamarlo para que nos pueda indicar el camino que nos lleve a Death City.

Kid estaba a punto de decirle que la idea era tonta, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

—Oh, no lo había pensado. Gracias por la idea, Soul.

—Ah… ¿De nada?

Y así fue como Kid llamo a _Shinigami-sama._ Quien apareció en forma de holograma saludando a todos de una manera muy alegre. Sobra decir que casi nadie devolvió el saludo, solo Patty.

—¿Y se puede saber como todos terminaron en el mundo de Ari?

—Eh… ¿Qué quieres decir, padre?

_Shinigami-sama_ los miro un rato antes de suspirar. Todos sintieron que venían malas noticias.

—El mundo de Ari, es lo que ustedes llaman un mundo alterno —pronunció con su tono serio, una cosa extraña que todos tomaron como un mal augurio—. La única forma que hay para aparecer en ese mundo es que todos tuvieran una muerte ahogándose o pasaran por uno de sus templos.

—Pasamos por un templo en forma de cubo. —respondió, también seria, Maka.

—Eso lo explica todo~ —_Shinigami-sama_ regresó a utilizar su tono alegre—. Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es solo ir a una de sus lagunas de Aka y nadar hasta el fondo, luego regresaran.

—¡Yo sé dónde hay una! —medio gritó Black Star, por culpa de su ronquera.

—Bien, asunto resuelto. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kid.

—No te va a gustar…

* * *

Tras un poco de ayuda de _Shinigami-sama_, lograron encontrar de nuevo el pueblo. Y muy para el disgusto de Kid, también encontraron al anciano de nariz gigante.

Le explicaron su situación al anciano; bueno, Kid, lo hizo. Los demás al saber que los chocolates venían de ese anciano, no querían ni acercársele.

El anciano aceptó, solo si recibía un beso por parte de Kid.

Después de que todos utilizaran diferentes métodos de… Em… "Persuasión" Kid accedió, pero lo hizo en la mejilla y fue uno de dos milisegundos. Se lanzaron a la laguna y nadaron hasta lo más profundo, hasta que todo se volvió muy oscuro y luego con total claridad de nuevo. Mientras más nadaban, más veían el final. Lo cual fue bueno porque sus pulmones no aguantaban más.

Salieron de la fuente de agua.

—No me digas que… —pronunció primero Kid con terror.

—Con razón mi padre me decía que no jugara cerca de la fuente —habló con terror igual Maka.

—Bien, juremos jamás volver a acercarnos a esa fuente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Soul.

Y esta es la historia de porque ya nadie se acerca a esa fuente de agua en mitad de Death City. Aparte de que todos tuvieron pesadillas (_en especial Kid_) después de esa aventura, Black Star ya no proponía más exploraciones para buscar brujas. Algo bueno salió, por lo menos.


End file.
